


Renegotiation

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, hooker!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Sam was 15, and far too old to be obeying orders from his older brother like a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegotiation

Sam heard the knock at the front door downstairs, and perked up.  People didn’t usually come around when their dad was off hunting.  They usually called first and Dad would meet them somewhere else.  He made his way to the top of the stairs to see Dean open it, .45 in his left hand blocked by the frame.  Sam recognized the guy, they’d run into him a couple times when Sam had gone to fetch Dean from the closest bar on nights Dad called on his way home.  Dean didn’t seem to be pleased to see him, but Sam knew he couldn’t be dangerous when Dean discreetly tucked his gun into the back of his pants before opening the door wide enough to let him through.

Dean knew the irritation was clear on his face when he opened the door.  He thought they’d made arrangements to meet up at the bar a half hour from now and would’ve gone back to his place.  Dean’d only brought him over here once when Sam was out to a concert and spending the night at a friend’s after.  And even then he felt disgusting conducting this kind of business in the room he and his brother shared.  But he also liked having the cushion of cash it provided him.  And he knew Sammy was looking at colleges—had found his stash of brochures in the false bottom of his sock drawer ( _seriously, the kid thought he could hide anything from him?)_ and he wanted to make sure Sam had something in the bank when he went off to college.  He wouldn’t be able to keep up credit card scams staying in the same place for 4 years.

Sam saw the guy enter and Dean gestured toward the kitchen, probably offering a drink.  Guy just shook his head, and gave Dean such a lecherous look Sam was sure he’d get punched out.  Surprisingly Dean just looked around quickly, and that was when his eyes lit on Sam at the top of the stairs. 

“Sam, go to your room!”

Now, Sam was 15, and far too old to be obeying orders from his older brother like a child.  But he recognized the command in that voice, and went back to his room immediately.  It worried him that Dean had pulled that, though.  If the guy wasn’t dangerous, and Sam knew he and Dean were friendly, why would Dean send Sam away?  Suddenly the lecherous look made sense… of course.  Dean must be letting this guy down easy; poor schmuck’d probably been nursing a crush on him for weeks.  Sam could hardly blame him.  After all, he was too.  So Sam sat back down at the desk to finish his algebra problems. 

He only got two problems done before his mind wandered and he realized he hadn’t heard the front door again to signal the guy’s departure.  His curiosity outweighed Dean’s order, and Sam couldn’t possibly be convinced to stay in their room.  He crept quietly out their door again to snoop.

\---

“What the hell are you doing here, dude?  I thought we were meeting at Al’s in half an hour?”  Dean tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, since this guy was a nice customer. 

“Just thought I’d swing by and see if you’d maybe want to… _renegotiate_.” 

Their current arrangement was Thursday nights; $75 for oral, $200 for intercourse.  Dean always insisted on protection, and usually prepped before he left just in case.  Guy’d never pushed for more, or been rougher than Dean could handle, and he always seemed happy to pay up front so Dean didn’t know what he could possibly want to renegotiate.

“Y’want a beer or something?” Dean asked, looking around out of habit.  Lucky for him, because he caught Sam, once again, leaning over the rail quietly observing the interaction.  His blood ran cold at the thought of his little brother finding out about this.

“Sam, goddammit, go to your room!” He used every ounce of strength he had in his voice to get through to Sam that this was non-negotiable, and they would have it out later.  He sighed and turned back to the guy, and quickly inhaled in a mix of horrified understanding.  The guy’s eyes were trailing after Sam, and the expression on his face—which had bordered on obscene when looking Dean up and down—had turned to full on slack-jawed lust.  Dean cleaned his throat to get his eyes back on him as he closed the door.

“What’d you want?”

The guy pulled a money clip out of his pocket with easily $500 in it.

“I was wondering if your little brother wouldn’t like to help you make a little money.”

Dean had the guy up against the door with his right hand around his neck, left arm digging into his breastbone. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Dean bit out, the ‘ _you sick fuck’_ left unsaid.

Guy just raised his arms, hands open in surrender, until Dean eased up on his windpipe a little.

“Just thought we could have a little fun.  I’ve seen you two together.  If you’re not already screwing him, you want to be,” he coughed, and Dean finally took a step back to let him relax. 

“He’s my _brother._ We’re done here. Keep your money,” Dean said.  He couldn’t look him in the eye, and didn’t dare deny the accusation outright, lest he protest too much.  But instead of leaving, the guy just opened the money clip and took out the usual $200. 

“Fine, here.  Where’s your room?”  Dean shook his head and looked up and saw the guy was perfectly calm.  _Seriously?_ But Dean couldn’t look at $200 and not take it, no matter the price.  So he just huffed out a ‘This way,’ as he grabbed the ten twenties and set them on the kitchen table on the way back to Dad’s room.  It’d have to make do.  He’d change the sheets tomorrow when Sam was at school.


End file.
